Robin Hood:Men in Tights YGO Style
by Rakuen1
Summary: Yami Yugi as Robin Hood must go back to Domino and put a end to Prince John's harsh way; whos being played by Pegasus. All the YGO act out the story. *Yaoi btween Y/Y*
1. Default Chapter

Inu:OKAY! We were just watching "Robin Hood: Men in Tights," Then we got this crazy idea of just taking the movie and turning into this crazy fic!  
  
Neko:And its gonna be soooooooo hilarious!! *laughs like crazy*  
  
Everyone:*shivers in fear*  
  
Inu:*laughs a little*  
  
Neko:YOU LAUGHED!! You never laugh!! Your always soo serious!! *glomps Inu*  
  
Inu:......  
  
Yugi:I STILL DON'T SEE WHY I HAD TO PLAY MAID MARIAN!!!  
  
Inu:*neko still on her* Because this is a yaoi fic! Its a straight Y/Y pairing. *smiles deviuosly*  
  
Yami:*grins* I like the sound of that!  
  
Yugi:*goes red*  
  
  
  
Disclamier Dude:Neko and Inu-chan don't own YGO characters, nor do they own the plot of this little crazed fic right here. Or sanity  
  
N&I:*GRINS*  
  
  
Mysterious Voice:Now, Ladies and Germs!! Neko and Inu-chan presents the Cast of Robin Hood:Men in Tights YGO STYLE!!!  
  
  
  
  
Yami Yugi as Robin Hood *Yami:*grins and shows off*  
  
Yami Bakura as the Blind Servant, Blinkin *Bakura:I damned you to the Shadow Realm, INU!!*  
  
Seto Kaiba as Sheriff of Rottingham *Yami:That seems to fit him perftectly. *grin* Seto:...*  
  
Pegasus J. Crawford as Prince John *P:!? I get to be in the story!?? Neko:And have the toilet named after you! P:....*  
  
Mai Kujak as BroomHilde *Mai:*tosses her hair* Well, i'm not big on begin a nanny, but it will do. N&I:*rolls thier eyes*  
  
Mokuba Kaiba as the Little Lost Home Alone Boy *Mokuba:Cool! I'm in the story. Neko:Just for alittle bit. Mokuba:.....Cool!! I'm still in it!!*  
  
Jounouchi Katsuya as Little John *Jou:I'M NOT LITTLE!! Seto:Your right, your a puppy Jou:...*  
  
Marik Isthar as Ahchoo *Everyone:BLESS YOU! Inu:......*  
  
Yugi Motou as Maid Marian *Yugi:GHAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! I'M NOT A GIRL!!*  
  
Ryou Bakura as Rabbi Tuckman *Ryou:Cool, I play the Holy Man. ^^*  
  
Isis Isthar as King Richard *Isis:!?*  
  
Honda Hiroto as Will Scarlet O'Hara *Honda:I'm deadly...WITH DAGGERS!!!*  
  
Anzu Mazaki as Latrine *Anzu:*whines* Why do I have to play a witch!? Inu:*Because it fits you perfectly Anzu:....*  
  
Noah Kiaba as Gon Giovanni *Seto:*glares at his half brother* Why is he here!? Inu:He was good at the part. Noah:*GRINS*  
  
Duke Devlin as The Abbot *Inu:I can't remember you japanese name, sorry. Duke:*nods and pats Inu head after pulling her puppy ears* Inu:Ow..*  
  
Yami Malik as the Hangman *Malik:ALIRGHT!!*  
  
  
  
And any other cast aside characters would be played either by my siblings, my friend or me! ^^  
  
Everyone:We're gonna die...  
  
Neko:Next chapter would be a teaser!!  
  
Inu:ROCK ON LOS ANGELES!!!  
  
Neko:But we live in Chino  
  
Inu:I know that.... 


	2. The Beginning

Robin Hood:Men in Tights YGO Style "The Beginning*  
  
  
  
  
  
Inu:THANK YOU!! FOR TELLING ME DUKE JAPANESE NAME!! *kicks Neko butt* What do I have you for!??  
Neko:...You don't have me....YOU DON'T OWN ME! But I own you! *tackles Inu and wrestles her*  
Inu:*sits up and looks around*  
Bakura:*walks by* Nice doggy collar, Inu. *smirks*  
Inu:!? *looks to see a blue collar with dimonds on it* AACK!!! * pulls on it*  
Neko:=^^=  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A lady came running out of the house crying out as she saw it on fire. "The Inn is on fire!! The Inn is on fire!"  
  
A group people surrounded her then screamed as another fire arrow came flying and strucked the Inn again. They screamed more when thier little town was being cast on fire.  
  
"Call the Fire Department!" cried out another lady. She turned to see a few men run towards her and stopped as a couple of men jumped out of the wagon and grabbed a house from a huge barrel that was on the wagon.  
  
Everyone stepped back and watched the firemen tried to put out the fire. "Is there anyway around this mess?" A old man asked.  
  
The chief of the Fire Department looked at him and lowered his megaphone as he took a step towards the old man and a lady comforting him.  
  
"Thats right! But every time Yami makes a blubbering move, they burn our house down!!" The lady and the old man nodded.  
  
More arrows were shot at the small village and soon the whole village was on fire. The whole village people gathered around each other; clearly pissed off. And all togther they shouted...  
  
"Leave us alone, Rottingham!!"  
  
  
  
  
*Madison, Sage, Raven, Blade, and Faith dressed in tunics and have green tights with feathers sticking from thier pointed hats*  
  
Sage:Yo, yo, yo!   
  
Everyone:Check it out!  
  
Sage:Prince John and the Sheriff, they were running the show! They're raising the taxes cause they needed the dough! A reign of terror took over the land. And they were shaking the people just to be in the band! I say hey!  
  
Everyone:Hey!  
  
Sage:I said hey!  
  
Everyone:Hey!  
  
Sage:I said hey!  
  
Everyone:Ladi, ladi, ladi, ho, ho, ho! *the dance around; swirling each other*  
  
Sage:*rolls her eyes* The people were unhappy and Yami was low. They had no place to turn to because there was no where to go! They needed a hero, but no one could be found! Cause Yami Yugi was out of town. I said hey!  
  
Everyone:Hey!  
  
Sage:I said hey!  
  
Everyone:Hey!  
  
Sage:I said hey! *catches Raven as she jumps on her*  
  
Everyone:Hey nani, nani, ala ho, ho, ho!! *begins to dance again*  
  
Sage:He was put into the slammer! By his error foe! And in a little while he would be no more! I said hey!  
  
Everyone:Hey!  
  
Sage:I said hey!  
  
Everyone:Hey nani nani! Hey nani nani! Ho, ho, ho!!  
  
*Everyone begins to dance like a ballerina*  
  
Everyone:Check it out!  
  
  
  
  
**Cario Prison, Egypt**  
  
The door opened a young man with spikey black-crimson hair yellow bangs and streaks and red eyes being pushed into the wall then a guard quickly going to his side so he won't escape.  
  
The guard led him to the guard that was sitting down. He stopped and turned and left as the young man stood there; tall and unafraid. The first gaurd looked down to see hands waving from underneath iron gate along with moaning.  
  
The young man felt the gaurd grab him; as he lashed at the hands when they walked over.  
  
Another man was writing something in a book when he looked up to see the young man standing there. He smiled and greeted the new prisoner.  
  
"Ah! Hello, hello! Welcome to the dungeon!" the man walked up to the boy and shook his hand. "Hello! I'm Philapol!" he blessed himself a couple of times. The young boy just watched in amused.  
  
Philapol stood up again; still grinning. "Allowed me to show you to your cell." he beckoned the boy. "Come!"  
  
A gaurd with his face hidden by a iron masked opened up the door from the other side as Philapol and the young boy walked in.  
  
Philapol ducked and was still smiling as the young boy had hit his head against the low pillar. "Duck!" he turned to the boy. "Ah! I always forget that!"  
  
The boy rolled his eyes as he rubbed the top of his head. "I'm so sorry! But we cannot fit you with the proper attire!" the boy looked at himself. He looked up to see Philapol waving his hands at the other prisoners that were dressed in bedraggled clothes and grey beards around thier face.  
  
They all moaned in a response.   
  
"Stirling!" Philapol snapped his fingers as the gaurd standing off besides him; moved towards the boy and backed off.  
  
The boy had now a grey beard around his chin like the other prisoners. "Ah! That's much better!" the boy looked at Philapol as if he was crazy. "Now I leave you in the hands of Mutal! The head guard."  
  
The boy was still looking at Philapol as if he was still crazy. He turned to see another man walk up to him and particaly stick his face closed to his.  
  
Philapol grabbed the boy closed to him and whispered in his ear. "Please, its better if you cooperate with him. He's a tough guy."  
  
The boy gave a 'yeah, sure,' smile. He looked at Mutal as Mutal looked at him. "And if there is anything you want, please don't hesitate to scream!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Philapol looked in the direction the scream came from. "Comeing!!" he clapped his hands together. "We're soo busy!!" he smiled and went on his way off.  
  
'Crazy ol' guy.' the boy thought. He winced as Mutal spitted in his left eye was he talked.  
  
"Follow me!" Mutal walked down the stairs with the boy a couple of steps behind him; as he wiped the spit from his eyes.  
  
Mutal lead him to the back of the dungeon and told him to sit. The boy did as he was command and sat up straight with the beard still around his chin.  
  
"Yami Yugi," Mutal began. "Where is your king??"  
  
The boy Yami Yugi seemed a little confused. "King? King? And which king would that be?" he crossed his arms. "King Richard? King Louis? King Kong?" he looked at Mutal.  
  
Mutal seemed a little pissed off. "Please...the tongue loosener."  
  
Three of the prisoner off to the left gasped as one of them put put his hands over his ears. The second covered his eyes. As the third covered his mouth.  
  
Antoher gaurd that was there handed Mutal a big tweezer. Yami watched a little worried as Mutal grabbed them and stood in front of him.   
  
Mutal put the tweezer in his mouth. "Speak!" Yami shook his head.  
  
"UH!!" Yami eyes widen as Mutal grabbed a hold of his tongue and pulled it about nine inches out from his mouth. He let go of Yami's tongue whiched snapped back in his mouth.  
  
"Uggh..." Yami covered his mouth in pain. Mutal said something in another language. Yami leaned to the other guard that Mutal was talking to; barely able to speak.  
  
"Wha di he say?"  
  
The guard looked uncertain if he should tell Yami or not, but he shook his head and grabbed a hold of Yami's forearm. "You don't want to know." and lead him to somewhere else.  
  
The guard lead Yami to another cell and sitted him next to a black man. The black man looked at him impressed. "You've been brave for someone not a home boy."  
  
Yami smiled uncertainly. "Oh, thank you!"  
  
"I've been here for quite a while! Perhaps I could be some service to you." Yami nodded as he watched the guard chain him up by his feet to a iron bar. "Do you have any questions?" the black man asked.  
  
"What are you in for?" Yami asked.  
  
The man leaned back against the wall. "J walking." he looked at Yami fromt he corner of his eyes.   
  
"Oh, I see." Yami looked around as the guard left. He checked the chains that were bounded around his wrist to the bar that his feet were chained too. He ripped off the beard and put it aside.  
  
"Its not gonna be easy getting out of here." Yami said. "What we need is a great feet of strength."  
  
"Feet of strenght?" the black man seemed to pondered for a minute. "Oh contrar!" he turned to Yami. "Now that you are here with me! We have great strength of feet!"  
  
Yami seemed lost. "I don't follow."  
  
"Do as I do." the man put his feet on the bar. "Put your feet on the bar." Yami did as he was told. "Now on the count of kick!"  
  
Yami looked at the man and at the bar. "Kick!" the man shouted. Both of them kicked. The bar broke and made a crashing sound.  
  
The guard came back as he heard the noise. "What was that noise!!" he demaned as Yami and the black man quickly put the bar back in its place.  
  
"Uh, noise? Noise?." Yami elbowed the man next to him. "What noise?" he quickly put his beard back on.   
  
"Uh..The noise that you just heard right now, was the breaking of this poor boy's heart." the black man said quickly. Yami nodded and clutched his chest; making moaning sounds.  
  
"What?" the guard did not follow.  
  
"He decided to save his life by betraying his king. Tsk, tsk, tsk."  
  
Yami nodded. "Oh yes! Thats it!"  
  
"So go! Go tell your superior before he changes his mind!"  
  
The guard was happy with delight. "Oh! This is a wonderful thing!" the guard turned to leave.  
  
"Go." the black man said. The guard turned to them again.  
  
"It would mean a big promotion for me!" he turned to walk on.   
  
"Go!" the man urged. Yami nodded as well.  
  
The guard turned back to look at them again. "Good news is always rewarded!"  
  
"Please go!"  
  
The guard turned and left. Yami looked at the black man and nodded; they leaned down to unhook themselves from bar.  
  
The guard's head poked out again. "But on the other hand!" Yami and the man quickly sat back in surprised and act as if nothing they were doing was wrong. "Bad news is serverly punished." he whined a little bit, but turned and left, closing the door.  
  
"Now is our chance." the black man said. Yami nodded and the leaned over and took off thier chains. They stood up free from their chains.  
  
"Quick follow me! You get that chains and i'll get this one!"  
  
"Righto!" Yami grabbed the chains and pulled them. All the prisoners were soon free from begin chained up like dogs.  
  
They all chanted 'i'm free!' and took some of the chains and threw up towards another bar gate that lead outside. The cuffs locked onto the holes that were in gate and they all climbed onto the altar.  
  
"Come on!" Yami pulled up the black man. They all turned to the gate that was blocking from keeping on going.  
  
"On the count of three!" the man said. "One, two, three!!" they all pushed against the gate and ran off and let the gate closed.  
  
The guard came back, but to discovered the dungeon empty. "I just told them the good news! And...and.." he looked around; seeing that everyone was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Outside**  
  
Three camels walked by with jocky's on them; getting ready to race. The black man and Yami stood ontop of a sand dune near the ocean. Letting the breeze play with thier hair.  
  
"It is a very long journey from Egypt to Japan, my friend." the man said.  
  
"Well," Yami shook hands with his new friend. "I owe you a debt gratitude. I'm called Yami Yugi."  
  
"My name is Ahsneeze, father of Ahchoo." the man finaly introduced himself.  
  
"Bless you." Yami let go of Ahsneeze hands and looked around.  
  
"No, no, no Achoo is my son, but we call him Marik. He's in Japan, in your country. He is a exchanged student. I would like you to look after him." Ahsneeze took out a picture and handed it to Yami.  
  
Yami looked at it as Ahsneeze went on. "He is in a need of guidance. He is head strong and sure....or is it the other way around?"   
  
Yami put the picture away in his pocket and patted Ahsneeze shoulder. "Say no more! I vowed on the sacred word of Yami. I give you my undying pledge. My soldem oath of my father. On the blood of my heart, on the word of my soul.."  
  
Ahsneeze inturrpted Yami. "Good, good." Yami looked at him when he finally got his attention. "You must go now, or else you would miss the tide."  
  
"Yes, yes. Well, farewell my friend." Yami shook his hands with Ahsneeze one more time. "And not to worry. I'll find Marik." he turned to leave.  
  
"Good bye my friend! Farewell and safe journey!" Ahsneeze waved as Yami walked into the ocean and dived into it and swam out to see.  
  
Yami swam from Egypt all the way to Domino, Japan.  
  
  
Yami:Thats crazy!! How can I swim from Cario, Egypt to Domino, Japan!?? Thats just way to far!!  
Inu:*sighs*Why don't you try using your imagination, Yami no Baka. It just might come clear to you...  
Yami:......  
Neko:On with the story!! =^^=  
  
  
  
JAPAN was there on the cliff there, standing out like the HOLLYWOOD sign in California.  
  
"Home! Home!! Japan!!" Yami was delighted and so delighted to be back home that he leaned over and began to kiss the sand.(A/N:Neko:Eww...thats just gross. Yami:*still spitting out the sand from his mouth* Easy for you to say. You didn't have to go through it.)   
  
Yami sat up and began to spit out the sand from his mouth and got up; exhausted. "A horse! A horse! My kingdom for a horse!!" he began to walk on; still spitting out sand from his mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inu:And there you have it!! The start of this crazed fic!  
Bakura:*laughs at Yami* Pharaoh no baka!! Eating sand!! BWA HA HA HAAAA!!  
Yami:..At least i'm not a blind servant.  
Bakura:.......  
Neko:Oh dear. *covers her face; knowing a fight is gonna be comin soon*  
Yugi:I STILL DON'T SEE WHY I HAD TO BE A GIRL!!!  
Inu:*growls* I told you it was a straight yaoi Y/Y pairing!! You get to kiss your beloved Yami all you want.  
Yugi:*goes red*  
Yami:*GRINS*  
Neko:=^^= Review!!! 


End file.
